Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle retractable step assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle retractable step assembly that is movable between a retracted orientation and an extended orientation but is modified to prevent or limit movement.
Background Information
Commercial passenger vehicles, such a van or taxi, often include a retractable step assembly beneath a passenger compartment door opening. The retractable step assembly includes a mechanism and structure that enables movement of the step from a retracted orientation beneath the vehicle, to an extended orientation where the step extends laterally outward from the vehicle providing a foot receiving surface that assists a passenger entering and leaving the passenger compartment.